


Fanfiction

by lofiuv



Series: marijuana is not good for you but this is not actually marijuana it's just a bunch of fics that seem like they come from an 'everyday life' anime [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, i also uploaded this to tumblr, so yee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: you're reading fanfiction and then san finds out so you gotta go fast bro
Relationships: Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader
Series: marijuana is not good for you but this is not actually marijuana it's just a bunch of fics that seem like they come from an 'everyday life' anime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fanfiction

It was a summer’s day  
\- You were just cooking up some ramen and going through the #jeong yunho fluff tag on good ol’ tumblr  
\- You had no idea where you boyfriend san was but that doesn’t matter as yunho hugged y/n to comfort her  
\- BIG QT YUNHO  
\- PLEASE STAN MY BB HES SO UWU AND HES SO SSNDHWBDEFVgfvETFGWufweHFFHWEFUHWEUOGF  
\- Nevertheless the jeong yunho tag on tumblr was Juicy  
\- Had some GUCCI fics  
\- So youre scrolling through and stirring your ramen  
\- And then you turn CONFUSION???????????????/  
\- Why???is????there??????choi san smut?????in??the??????#jeong yunho fluff tag????  
\- TUMBLR EXPLAIN  
\- ATINYs EXPLAIN  
\- Nevertheless that isn’t gonna stop you sis  
\- A QUITE creepy smile comes onto your face as you read the san fic  
\- Hehe  
\- It is QUITE detailed  
\- VERY detailed you must say so yourself  
\- “damn, this is hotter than the ramen.”  
\- By now you’re sitting at the table eating your ramen and STILL reading the fic  
\- Rn in the fic san is giving YOU yes YOU reader some GREAT!!!!! Neck kisses and love bites and WOW  
\- “the build up to this was actually worth it.”  
\- You almost choke on your ramen as y/n gets choked up on their moans  
\- You’ve almost finished the fic and you ramen when-  
\- “y/n, what are you reading?”  
\- You didn’t need to turn around to know that your great boyfriend san was standing behind you reading every sinful word on your phone  
\- You did the first logical thing that came to mind  
\- YOU DASHED YOUR PHONE ACROSS THE ROOM  
\- San was: shook  
\- “whyd you throw your phone?”  
\- “vanessa sent me chain mail.”  
\- “chain mail doesn’t include ‘desperate cries of pleasure’.”  
\- You: froze  
\- Beyonce: the world  
\- The world: stop  
\- San: decides to carry on  
\- “it was porn chain mail! That’s exactly why I don’t open vanessa’s messages.”  
\- “that’s your excuse y/n? youre not gonna straight up admit to me that you were reading fanfiction?”  
\- You GULPED  
\- *insert sweaty spongebob meme*  
image  
\- “I wasn’t though.”  
\- You made the mistake of turning to face choi san  
\- He had the bIGGEST smirk on his face  
\- He laughed it off and decided he will save you the embarrassment for now  
\- “im only kidding. I know you wouldn’t read fanfiction.”  
\- And with that he left the kitchen  
\- And you sat there, barbeque sauce on your tiddies  
\- You were SHOOKETH  
\- ‘how long had san been standing there?’  
\- ‘why didn’t you notice?’  
\- ‘should I break up with him?’  
\- ‘should I finally turn in my clown application form?’  
\- Hundreds of thoughts ran through your mind  
\- But you decided on one  
\- Later on that day you went to the ateez dorm to find hongjoong  
\- “HONGJOONG I NEED YOUR HELP”  
\- “ok what”  
\- “canyoubreakupwithsanformeplease?”  
\- “what happened sis????????????????”  
\- “bro :// don’t tell anyone but he caught me reading fanfiction.”  
\- “ok but fanfiction kinda slaps.”  
\- “EXACTLY LIKE IT ACTUALLY HITS DIFFERENT!!!!!”  
\- So you and hongjoong bond over ffs for a minute  
\- Bruh where is this fic going  
\- So hongjoong decides you should NOT break up with san but go back home and see what his reaction is tonight  
\- So you do  
\- WOW SO BRAVE  
\- So its bed time  
\- And everything is cool  
\- Until san is like  
\- “so are you gonna tell me why you were reading fanfiction about me when we’re dating in real life or?”  
\- And you being the great actress you are PRETEND TO SLEEP  
\- And san’s literally getting such a kick out of this Cus its SO FUNNY  
\- But then hes like ‘wait.. what if my bb is generally upset about this?”  
\- So hes like “its okay if you like fanfiction babe im not judging you but why read it when you have me?”  
\- AW UWU  
\- You passed away in your sleep in UWU  
\- And youre like “noooo im not upset or anything its just I didn’t even mean to read your fanfiction I was reading yunho’s lolol”  
\- And san’s laughing along ha ha ha v v v good times until he realised what you said  
\- ‘yunho’s’  
\- And then hes like  
\- “excuse me.”  
\- And youre sh00k like what happened he was so soft  
\- And then you realised you exposed yourself  
\- *Pretends to be asleep part 2*  
\- THE NEXT MORNING ??????????? SAN IS NOT IN BED???????? BUT YOU KNOW HWTA HES DOING??  
\- HES SNITHCING ON YOUR YUNHO BIASED ASS  
\- HES ON THE PHONE WITH YUNHO TELLING HIM EVERYTHING AND YOU JUST  
\- EWJFJUHUWUFHEWUGIEHGUERG  
\- You can never look at yunho the same  
\- He doesn’t mind though loooool  
\- But san uses this as blackmail dw sis  
\- like every time some shat happens hes like  
\- “WELL IDK WHY YOURE COMPLAINING ABOUT ME EATING ALL THE FOOD YOU READ FANFICTION”  
\- your mouth: SHUT  
\- his point: PROVEN  
\- uhhh idk how to finish this  
\- basically san uses this against you  
\- but sometimes he reads fan fiction with you?????  
\- And you’re like ????? What??????  
\- he likes them fluff ones  
\- the ones that are like going on a date and just uwu  
\- and he recreates them in real life

uhhhhh ok I think that’s it  
OOF

Bros idk what this is im sorry skskssksk


End file.
